Hello, Boys
by WrenClayton
Summary: Crowley goes shopping for tablet-related secrets in his favorite way: a pair of naked, tied-up Winchesters. Warnings: Romanticized non-con. (Consent is actively denied throughout, but there's no emotional fallout like there would normally be.) Also contains bondage, orgasm denial, overstimulation, belly bulging, and a touch of daddykink. May contain traces of Wincestiel. Collab.


Sam grumbled rolling his head to the side. A steady _drip drip drip_ of falling water greeted his slowly waking brain. His head hurt. Hell, his whole body ached. He and Dean had really roughed it with the motel rooms in the past, but Christ, this was a _crap_ bed. Or else he'd fallen asleep in the middle of research again, collapsing onto the table and snoring into a book.

... Then why was he lying on his back?

Sam grunted and tried to stand up, only to find a tight pressure around his wrists and ankles holding him in place. Sam tensed and his eyes snapped open.

This was most definitely _not _their motel.

The ceiling was cracked, stained, and dripping. The musty smell in the air said "cellar." Sam tried to keep his breathing steady, looking around the room as much as he could without turning his head. Cinderblock walls surrounded him, dusty and dirty, lined with shelves. Shelves of _things. _Some pointy things, some _leather _things. Things Sam didn't want to think about.

... And being added to the list of things Sam didn't want to think about was where the hell his clothes were. His body was bare to the air, every single inch of it.

Sam heard a little grunt that he instantly recognized as Dean's, and his head whipped to the side. There was another table next to his, and on it a strapped-down, naked Dean was slowly regaining consciousness.

The next sound to reach Sam's ears was the last noise in the world he wanted to hear.

"Hello, boys."

Sam twisted against the straps, searching for any give or weakness. Finding none, he rolled his head sideways to lock eyes with Dean, letting his brother's frightened gaze confirm that neither of them were armed.

The demon stepped between them, smirking and immaculate in his suit, holding-

Sam's eyebrows pursed. Was that a feather whip?

"What's with the bondage, Crowley?" Dean asked, a barely-there tremor in his voice. "Some crossroads demon tell you how well I kiss?"

"Please, squirrel. Nothing so erotic." Crowley let the whip tip forward in his hand, the point landing softly on Dean's abdomen. "It's merely come to my attention that, as you've both seen the craft of Hell firsthand, I might need to find other ways in which to…test your limits."

"Well good job, you're already testing my patience," Dean shot back in irritation. He clenched his teeth and hissed as Crowley dragged the feather whip up his tense stomach, fronds tickling over his skin.

Sam yanked at his own bindings. The feel of tight leather against his skin was making him antsy as hell. "What do you want with us, Crowley?"

"Information," Crowley replied vaguely, flicking the feather whip rapidly over Dean's shaking body. "Everything you know that I might want to know. In fact, to be safe, tell me things you think I _don't_ want to know."

"What, and you think we'll spill just because you ask?" Dean ground out.

Crowley smiled and pulled the feather whip away, giving it a quick kiss as Dean panted. "Oh, I should hope not. No fun at all that way." He turned, striding over to lift something down from a shelf near the wall while Sam and Dean shared a _what the hell do we do_ look. Then Crowley was back, devoid of feathers and leaning over Dean like a surgeon in the operating room, a suspicious-looking bottle in his hand.

"Feel free to start talking immediately," Crowley offered, squeezing a bead of clear gel onto his finger. "We'll start with something tame." He rubbed the slick liquid over the head of Dean's cock, making the hunter squirm. "And, if I don't like the conversation…" He moved his finger lower, nudging below Dean's legs and drawing a startled yelp. "…We can move into more _diverse_ areas."

"Y-yeah, b-buy me dinner first," Dean stammered, trying to close his legs and failing. The straps on his ankles held them wide open for Crowley's hand as the demon's fingers did something that made Dean worry his lip between his teeth. He choked down a groan as Crowley's hand slid up over his fattening cock again.

Sam yanked against his bindings, trying to rip them loose. "Hey! Don't touch him!"

"Not enjoying the show, Sam?" Crowley asked mildly, cocking an eyebrow as he pumped his hand slowly over Dean's cock. A blush was starting to creep over Dean's face, his breath catching. Sam's fists clenched and he yanked at the bindings again.

"If you hurt him, Crowley, I swear to god - "

"Yes, I can see he's suffering deeply," Crowley drawled, giving Dean a glance as the hunter bit down a gasp, his cock hard in the demon's skillful hand.

"But if you're not enjoying the show, Sam, I suppose we could move things right along."

The demon pulled his hand free, making Dean gasp and relax against the table, breathing hard. Then Crowley's hands were back, skillfully working a plug inside the hunter, making him tense up and curse.

"We can let Dean take the spectator seat for a while," Crowley told him, squeezing more lube onto his fingers. "I can see you're impatient."

"No, wait- Aah!"

Sam squirmed against the table as Crowley's finger painted careful streaks of lube down his very confused, shamefully erect cock. He panted, turning his face away, trying not to enjoy the feeling. Then he shouted, jerking in alarm as the demon's finger pressed lower, rubbing over his tightly clenching hole.

"Not there, God - "

"Oh? And why not here?" Crowley dug the tip of his finger in, prodding at Sam's clenching hole and making the hunter hiss. "Never had your cherry popped, Sam?"

Sam was breathing hard, his cock twitching at the probing nudge against his hole. He bit his lip hard as Crowley's finger pushed into him.

"Oh, _no, _wait... it's quite the opposite, isn't it?" Crowley raised his eyebrows, watching his slick finger pump in and out of Sam's body. "This is what tickles your fancy, isn't it, Sam?"

Sam tried not to groan when Crowley pushed in a second finger, stretching him out. His cheeks were burning with a mixture of arousal and shame, and his cock wouldn't stop leaking against his stomach as the demon fingered him. Crowley was looking over Sam's body with an expression of quiet assessment, and it made Sam squirm uncomfortably.

"Hey!"

They both turned towards Dean's shout, Sam whimpering slightly, his cheeks burning with shame that Dean was seeing this.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, managing to look innocent despite having two fingers buried to the hilt in Sam's ass. "Something you want to say, Squirrel?"

"You get your _fucking_ hands off my little brother you piece of hellspawn, or I swear to God I'll-"

"Take his place?" Crowley interjected smoothly. "Oh please, the both of you; speak up any time you'd like some attention."

He crooked his fingers abruptly, pressing something inside Sam that made him keen, arching up involuntarily.

Dean looked away sharply at the noise Sam made, clearly trying to avert his eyes from his brother's naked, aroused body. "S-sure, fine, you can get your rocks off on me if you like, just leave Sammy alone!"

"Now that's no way to ask," Crowley chided, rippling his fingers inside Sam, making the hunter twist and shake. "Terribly rude. If you want a little more play than that plug in your bum, you might want to start speaking my language." Crowley licked his lips thoughtfully, pulling out his fingers and pushing in three. Sam gasped as the fingers stretched him out, fucking into him slowly. "Here's a hint; my language involves secrets concerning angels and tablets and things of that sort."

Dean didn't have a response to that. He chewed his lip as Crowley stretched Sam out on his fingers, drawing choked grunts and whimpers from him. Sam would have given anything to have something hiding his cock from view so Crowley couldn't see every bob and twitch of it.

"Hm? Nothing to add? Either of you?" Crowley glanced between them before shrugging unconcernedly. "All right then."

Sam whined, jerking as the demon's fingers abruptly sped up, fucking into him so fast he could barely catch his breath, Crowley's other hand started pumping up and down his cock in a hold so tight it bordered on painful. Sam closed his eyes and screamed as he came in long, tortured spurts that dripped down the demon's fist.

"Well, Dean?" Crowley looked over at him questioningly, his hand still wrapped around Sam's cock and slowly dripping with come. Sam looked over at him desperately, breathing hard, shame and embarrassment written across his face. Then he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Crowley gave his tender cock a squeeze.

"Sam, Sam. Where's this infamous stamina that all those monster ladies are always raving about?" Crowley chided, giving Sam's spent cock another slow stroke and causing Sam to lurch violently. The demon ran his tongue over his lips thoughtfully, squinting at the ceiling. "Although... I am very, _very _good at this. Perhaps it's not entirely your fault."

"S-stop," Sam gasped, cock twitching against Crowley's wet fingers as the demon squeezed and tugged him. "I c-can't - I j-just can't, stop - "

Dean wrenched angrily against his bonds, cringing as the motion jostled the plug inside him. "Leave him alone!"

"So disappointing, Sam. We've barely started." Crowley tsked and let Sam's wet cock slip out of his hand, watching it fall against Sam's heaving stomach. "I haven't even begun to show off my toys."

Dean couldn't help it; his eyes darted to the shelves along the wall. Just a quick glance, lasting less than a second.

"See something you like, Dean?"

Dean's heart sank. "Not unless you've got the Colt up there," he snapped back, jerking his wrists in their bindings, more out of frustration than actual hope of escape.

Crowley perused his shelf slowly, eventually taking down a long string of beads. "I think you were looking at these."

Dean gulped. The beads were jet black and interspaced over a string that _had_ to be two feet long, at _least, _and each one bigger than the last. God, those last few…Dean wasn't even sure that was anatomically possible.

"Did you like this, Dean?" Crowley dangled the string above his chest, the smallest of those beads just skimming over his skin. It felt strangely smooth and heavy, like some kind of freaky hellstone or something. "Did you want this? Or…" The look on the demon's face was positively gleeful. "Did you want to watch Sam take this?"

Dean swallowed as he stared at the heavy black beads trailing over his chest. He clenched around the plug just thinking about that chain being pushed inside him, one ball at a time. He didn't think it would all fit inside him...

"So sorry, honeybuns, you'll have to speak up," Crowley pressed.

Dean swallowed, looking nervously at Sam. Sam returned the anxious glance, still catching his breath from his orgasm, still shivery. Dean looked away, biting his lip as the beads dragged across his chest.

" ... Fine, I'll do it."

"Sam it is," Crowley piped cheerfully, lifting the beads away and strutting over to Sam's table.

"H-hey!" Dean tried to sit up and the bindings yanked him back down. "_Hey_! I said I'd do it, don't - "

"All loosened up, aren't you, Sammy?" Crowley asked tenderly, pressing his fingers between Sam's legs. Sam grunted and tried to pull away, gasping as the first, small bead was pushed into him.

Dean snarled, twisting at his bindings. "You asshole, I said I'd do it! Leave Sam - "

"_Dean,_" Crowley interrupted, rolling his head in exasperation. "You have _really _got to work on your begging. Whine and plead for your ass to be played with like a good little slut, or shut your sweet little mouth while me and Sam have fun."

Crowley turned his gaze downward, smiling at Sam as he once again reached for the lube. "How's that feeling, Moose?"

Sam grunted, resolutely refusing to watch as Crowley drizzled lube along the rest of the string. In the brief silence he could hear droplets of it falling thickly onto the table.

"Ah. Lost for words, are we?" Crowley pushed in a second one, driving it deeper with the point of his finger. "Nothing to say about angels, tablets, or how much you appreciate your brother giving you this little treat?"

"HEY!" Dean yanked hard against his bindings, wanting more than anything to introduce Crowley's face to his fist. "Wait a fucking minute! I - "

"_You_ clearly weren't showing the proper enthusiasm," Crowley admonished him, shoving in a third bead and making Sam wince. "Just look at your brother here. Absolutely loving it. Why can't _you_ put forth that kind of effort?"

Sam grit his teeth as a fourth bead was shoved into him. They were noticeably larger now.

"Why don't you tell your brother how much you're enjoying this, Sammy?" Crowley shoved in beads number five and six in quick succession, and Sam gasped as he felt the heavy stone tap together inside him. "Give him a little verbal feedback?"

God, the weight of those things inside him, the way they were pushing into him, it was almost like…like having…a cock -

Bead number seven was pressed against his entrance. Sam whimpered, feeling his spent cock twitch against his stomach.

"You don't want to talk to Dean, Sammy? Can't even say his name?"

The bead pushed into him, a noticeable stretch, and it _tapped_ against the others, jostling them deeper. He squirmed, whimpering -

"Not going to call out for him to help you? To make all this stop?"

Crowley trailed a finger up his shaft, making him cry out, jerking violently when an eighth bead was pressed against his entrance, rubbing there as it tried to sooth the clenching muscle into allowing it admittance.

"Do you not want me to stop, Sammy?"

Sam clenched his teeth, willing himself not to beg. He wasn't even sure what he would be begging for at this point, but he didn't want to find out. He choked down a sob as the next bead pushed against his hole a few times. Crowley tsked and held Sam's hip firmly with one hand, pushing hard with the bead and forcing it into Sam's body. Sam couldn't hold back a cry when the bead slipped past his tight ring of muscle, clacking against the other stones inside him, shoving them around and pushing them so _deep _-

"Leave him alone, Crowley! Please!"

"Oh, 'please.' There's an improvement, at least." Crowley held up the rest of the heavy strand so Sam could see. Sam whimpered, squirming fearfully. Those last few were _huge_. And he was already so _full,_ god, he'd just be _stuffed..._

Crowley trailed his fingertips softly over Sam's stiffening cock. "Want some relief, Sammy? Want to get all nice and _tight _as you come?"

Sam chewed his lip and whined as Crowley's thumb flicked over the wet head of his cock. His whole body trembled at the stimulation, and the beads shifted inside him, big and heavy, pushing against his insides in ways he didn't realize were possible -

Sam gasped as the next bead - god, was it the ninth? - was shoved _hard _against his sore hole.

"What do you think, Dean?" Crowley asked calmly, pinning Sam down with a stern hand and grinding that bead in a slow circle against his hole. "Can we fit them all in?"

Dean was squirming in his bindings, teeth clenched so hard his jaw twitched. "Please! Please put it in me instead! Please, I want it!"

"There now, was that so hard?"

Crowley let the bead fall, its weight tugging against the strand still stuffed up inside Sam. "All you had to do was ask."

Dean was pale against his freckles, trying to force some bravado into his voice. "Yeah, yeah - can we hurry this up already?"

"Well now, _that_ is an interesting question." Crowley's hand found Sam's aching cock, giving it a quick squeeze. "What do you think, Sammy? Want me to hurry up and yank those beads out?"

He reached for the string, making Sam tense up fearfully, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Or should we take them out nice and slow? Would you like that, Sam? Feeling them all slide out?" He gave Sam's cock a slow pump, letting his thumb trail over the head while the hunter shook under him.

"Just…" Sam licked over his lips nervously, moistening them. "Just get rid of them."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, whistling lowly. "As you wish."

Crowley pulled on the string slowly, and Sam groaned as the first thick bead pushed against his hole. He took deep breaths, trying to relax so it could slip out. He stretched around it slowly, whining, hands shaking in their cuffs. He gasped when the bead finally popped out of him, still nestled wet and slick against him. Crowley kept pulling the string, dragging the second bead out of Sam slowly, letting it stretch him for a moment before tugging it free. Sam was shivering by the time the third bead started to stretch him, panting softly, trying to keep himself relaxed. Before he could catch his breath, Crowley yanked on the chain, and Sam all but screamed as two beads popped out of him quickly.

Dean jerked against the bindings. "Hey, be careful!"

"So indecisive, Dean. I thought you wanted this over with quickly." Crowley watched Sam thoughtfully as he trembled, every muscle on his sweat-damp body tense. Crowley gave Sam's cock a slow, squeezing stroke, and Sam's back arched. He didn't think it was possible, but he got _tighter _around the beads still inside him. He cried out when Crowley pulled the string again, dragging a bead out through his clenched-tight hole. His cock throbbed.

"Sammy, Sammy. Are you so sure you want to let Dean make us stop?"

Sam couldn't think straight. Crowley was slipping the beads out one by one, jerking his wet cock quickly. God, where did the demon bastard learn how to make his hands feel like that? Sam's cock jumped against Crowley's palm. He could feel the first flickers of an orgasm teasing in his stomach, threatening to explode through his body -

The last bead slipped out of Sam's wet hole and Crowley let Sam's cock fall against his stomach. Sam whimpered frantically and his hips bucked up once, involuntarily, his cock twitching with need.

"Sorry, love," Crowley purred, staring down at Sam's desperate face. "Deano says we have to stop our games."

It took every ounce of Sam's self-control not to beg for an orgasm as Crowley calmly walked away, carrying the slick string of beads to a pale-faced Dean. Sam whined, hips bucking up again, his sensitive cock bumping against his stomach. He saw Crowley reach between Dean's legs, saw Dean gasp as the plug was dragged out of him. Sam wished his cock didn't twitch at the sight of that.

"And you're all loosened up too. Ready for a stuffing, Dean?"

Dean was breathing heavily, chewing his lip as the first bead was pushed inside him. Crowley started pushing them in quickly, one after the other, and by the forth Dean was fighting down moans.

"Something you want, Sam?" Crowley asked absently, watching Dean squirm as the fifth bead was pushed into his body. "Wish it was your cock stretching out your brother?"

Sam's cheeks heated. "Fuck you."

"He felt so tight and warm around my fingers, Sam. I bet you'd like that."

Sam's cock twitched and he ground his teeth as he repeated, "_Fuck you._"

"Or maybe you'd like him. Maybe you've been dying to feel your bother's cock stretch out your slutty little hole - "

Dean moaned loudly, convulsing under Crowley's fingers. The demon looked down at him with clear amusement. "Yes, Dean?"

"Y-you couldn't g-go a little s-slower? A-aah!" He yelped, jerking ineffectively as another bead was shoved into him. "That's f-fucking _big_!"

"Terribly sorry." Crowley's hand found one of his nipples, twisting slowly as another, larger bead was shoved in, possibly faster than before. "I'd assumed you'd want this to happen quickly. Feel free to drag it out with some light conversation, preferably of the 'celestial secrets' variety."

"F-fuck you!"

Crowley shoved in two beads, one after the other, drawing a helpless whimper from Dean. "Would you like to?" He asked amicably. "I'd be more than happy to be one of your meaningless, passionate encounters, Dean."

Dean shivered, quaking against the table. He'd lost track of how many of those heavy beads had been forced into him, but the current one was so large Crowley was having to rub it carefully against him before it could be driven inside.

Dean couldn't hold back a pitiful whine as his hole slowly opened up around the next heavy bead, as he felt the thickest part stretch him open before it slipped inside, pushing the other beads deeper. He was panting, his cock leaking precome.

"Just a few more, Dean, you're doing so very well." Crowley raised his eyebrows. "Making Daddy so proud."

Dean blushed and looked away. The next bead took three tries. Dean kept tensing up with a whine and pushing it back out before it could slip inside him.

Crowley fiddled with Dean's nipple as he tried to work the bead in again. "I lied, actually. You're a wet mess and not handling this well at all."

"F-f-f-fuck you," Dean stammered, moaning as the bead finally pushed inside him. He couldn't tell if his stomach was actually bulging out with the mass of hellstone inside him, or if he was just imagining it because it sure as hell _felt _like it was.

"Fuck you, Crowley," Crowley repeated dryly, twisting Dean's nipple and making him gasp. "Honestly. It's really all you say. Is a little creativity too much to expect?"

Dean tried to wriggle away as Crowley pushed the next bead against him - holy fuck, that one shouldn't even fit inside a human - but the movement only jostled the beads inside him. He fell still with a whine, panting as Crowley tried to ease him open.

"It w-w-won't fit, you son of a bitch!" Dean choked out, hands clenching.

Crowley sighed in disappointment, letting the remaining few beads fall against the table, stepping back to admire his work. "Very well, we'll give you a moment to... adjust. But only because I've been charmed by those perky nipples of yours." He gave one of them a soft twist to drive the point across, and Dean's cock throbbed against his stomach.

Crowley abruptly pulled his gaze back towards Sam, and just the weight of those eyes on his naked body made Sam squirm a little. His cock was still rock hard against his stomach, still sensitive and tingling and begging to come. And he hated to admit it, but seeing Dean like that - sweaty and whimpering and pleasure-wracked - was making it worse.

"Feeling lonely, Sam?" Crowley asked, eyebrows pursing in concern.

Sam swallowed. He didn't dare to try answering.

Crowley gave him a cheerful smile, strutting past his table and towards the shelves. "Let's give you some attention, shall we?"

Sam tensed uncomfortably, fidgeting in his bindings. Crowley picked two things off the shelves - Sam couldn't tell what - and then walked back to the table. Sam bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood when the demon's fingers wrapped around his rigid shaft, giving it a slow, agonizing tug.

"Poor, poor Sam," Crowley sighed. "So cruel of your brother to take your fun away. Want a little love, Sam?"

Sam didn't respond, but he had a feeling that the desperate look in his eyes screamed, _Please, sir._

"I'd be more than happy to keep this up," Crowley murmured, rubbing his thumb over the head of Sam's cock and making him whine. "Give you a nice sweet happy ending. If you can ask nicely enough."

"S-Sam, don't t-tell him anything," stammered Dean from the other table.

Sam chewed his lip to keep from begging, whimpering as Crowley stroked him. If Crowley kept doing that, it wouldn't matter whether he told any secrets or not, he was going to -

A slick ring slipped over the head of Sam's cock. Sam opened his eyes and stared down the length of his body, watching Crowley slip a thick cock ring down his shaft. It squeezed the veins as it passed, slick and smooth and tight. Sam whined pitifully when it settled at the base of his cock and Crowley gave him another long, slow squeeze.

"There, that's better." Crowley tugged on Sam's cock until he was squirming and gasping. "Something's still missing, though... oh, I know."

Crowley tickled his fingers down to the base of Sam's cock and pressed something on the cock ring. It must have been a button, because the ring started _vibrating. _Sam's back arched and he gasped, wide-eyed, as sugar-sweet tremors rippled through him. His cock was throbbing visibly, but the tightness of the ring wouldn't let him come. Sam whined and yanked at his bindings, squirming.

Crowley smiled looking satisfied. "Perfect." He walked back to Dean's table, and Sam almost shouted in frustration at his retreating back.

"How's the toy treating you?" Crowley asked calmly, rubbing a hand over Dean's stomach and making him whine. "Think you can fit a little more?"

"F-f-fuck you," Dean panted. He almost sobbed when Crowley reached between his legs and lifted the next bead, pushing it against his hole.

"I think you can do it, Dean." Crowley gave him an encouraging smile as he pushed the bead harder against Dean. "I have _great _faith in you."

Dean made a pitiful noise as the next bead pushed into him, jostling the rest in even deeper. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, cursing quietly as Crowley nudged the next one against his hole.

"Come on, sonny. Two to go."

Dean whimpered, not fighting as Crowley spread his legs a little wider to get better access. The black stone shone oil-bright, slick with lube as it pressed under Dean's balls. Sam groaned at the sight and bucked his hips up into the air, his cock throbbing.

"I think Sammy's jealous," Crowley remarked, glancing at the other hunter. He trailed his knuckles down Dean's jaw. "Why don't you tell him how nice it feels, being filled up like this?" Crowley ran his eyes down Dean's naked body, watching it shake as he eased in the next bead. "Feeling each one of these stretch you out and stuff you?"

Dean couldn't hold back a gasp as the bead squeezed inside him, settling amongst the others. He _definitely_ wasn't imagining the bump in his belly, and it made his cheeks turn red under his freckles. The last bead rubbed against his hole, slick and round and _huge, _and Dean whimpered.

"So close, Dean. Come on. Make Daddy proud."

Dean felt so loose and stretched out from the other beads, he didn't know if he was even capable of tightening up right now. He didn't think it was possible to be stretched even more, but the last bead burned as Crowley eased it into him, making him open around it.

"Look at that slutty little hole of yours, Dean. Wet and fucked." Crowley chuckled as the last bead finally slipped inside, making Dean cry out. "I'll have to make use of it later."

Dean felt completely stuffed, a black metal ring the only part of the chain that remained outside his body. His cock twitched against his stomach, and though he would never admit it, there was some part of him that liked this. Crowley rubbed a hand smugly over the bulge in Dean's stomach, casting a glance over at Sam. Sam's whole body was glistening with sweat, his chest heaving as the vibrator buzzed against his cock.

"Look how much your brother's taking," Crowley remarked, patting Dean's stomach and making him whimper. When he wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and gave it a firm stroke, Dean made a noise that was downright desperate. Sam's hips bucked up at the noise and he whined.

Crowley looked back down at Dean. "Your brother likes how you look right now, Dean," he informed Dean. "Likes thinking about you all stuffed full."

Dean made a miserable noise and squirmed slightly. " ... T-take them out," he begged at last. "P-please, it's t-too much."

Crowley held a hand to his ear, leaning down. "Sorry, what was that? I don't speak 'not angel secrets.'"

Dean clenched his teeth and made a frustrated groan, knocking his head back against the table. Crowley frowned.

"Well... if you can fit all of that in there... " He reached into his pocket. "One more little thing shouldn't be a problem... "

Dean sucked in a fearful breath and tried to yank away when Crowley walked back to the foot of the table. Crowley pulled a small item out of his bag - a short, stubby plug - and pressed it between Dean's legs.

"Loose whore," he hissed, pushing it inside Dean easily. "I could shove anything up you right now."

Dean bit his lip as the plug settled inside him, pressed up tight against the largest bead. Crowley smiled and pushed a button on the plug, and Dean made a strangled noise when it sent vibrations up through every one of the heavy black beads, making his whole abdomen rumble softly. His cock jolted against his stomach and he couldn't choke down the word "_God_!" before it exploded from his lips.

"There, whore, that's much better... "

Crowley was petting his hair condescendingly, but Dean couldn't formulate a reply because he was dizzy with stimulation, filled to the brim and teased into a state of shivering desperation. He tried to catch his breath, face flushed and eyes out of focus as the beads hummed inside him. He felt Crowley's hand grab his hair and he moaned.

"What do you think, Sam? What should we make your brother do while he's so nice and _compliant_?"

"L-l-leave him al-l-lone!" Sam choked out, writhing under the stimulation of the vibrator.

Crowley started undoing the straps holding Dean's hands in place, stroking his knuckles over Dean's dazed face.

"You know how to make that happen, Sam."

Sam clenched his teeth. "I - I can't - "

"Pity." When Dean's arms were free, Crowley grabbed his hair again and yanked him up onto his elbows, making Dean cry out at the movement. "Pity for your brother. Not so much for me."

Dean looked up at Crowley with hazy eyes, swaying slightly while the demon smiled and worked his pants open. Crowley pulled his cock out and rubbed it against Dean's soft lips.

"Open up for Daddy, honeybuns."

Sam's face paled. "D-Dean, don't - "

Dean made a nervous whimper as Crowley's cock pushed past his lips. Crowley fed Dean his cock slowly, holding Dean's hair tight to keep him from moving. Dean choked and closed his eyes when Crowley yanked his mouth down to the base, forcing him to swallow.

Sam wrenched at his bindings, groaning at the desperate ache in his cock, watching Crowley slowly fuck his brother's mouth. Dean was trembling, his cock leaking against his stomach, making needy little moans around Crowley's dick.

"Oh, much better," Crowley remarked, using Dean's hair to drag his mouth up and down. "I think I've found my second favorite use for your brother's stupidly pretty mouth, Sam. The first, of course, is telling me what I want to know."

Sam groaned and shifted uncomfortably on the table. He couldn't take his eyes off of Dean's head bobbing in front of Crowley's hips. He could hear the wet noises of Dean's mouth being stuffed with demon cock, and it was nigh impossible not to imagine that wet, hungry mouth sealed over his own dick, dragging up and down the length - god, he needed that so badly he could cry -

Sam watched in desperation as Dean choked on Crowley's cock, biting his lip. The gentle buzz of the vibrator against his hard-on was driving him insane, he couldn't take it -

"Just a tiny little secret, Sam. You do that, and I'll let you have the next turn with your brother's pretty mouth." Crowley smirked down at Dean, stroking his cheek. "You really ought to feel this, Sam. Your brother sucks cock like a pro."

Sam wasn't sure if his rage at the remark was stronger than his sudden, burning need to be fucking Dean's throat. His hips bucked up again, spastically, violently, when he heard Dean make a muffled choking noise.

"N-not interested," he gasped out, every muscle in his body tensed against the stimulation.

"Really?" Crowley withdrew from Dean's throat with a wet _pop_, letting him fall back against the table. "I could've sworn you were dying for someone to touch that big cock of yours."

Crowley approached Sam's table slowly, ignoring Dean as he shook and gasped for breath. _Both his arms were free, was it possible…_

Crowley traced two fingers ever so lightly up Sam's hard, straining cock, watching with interest as the hunter twisted under the touch, shouting.

"Dean's so loose right now, Sammy." Crowley continued to brush over his cock, speaking quietly yet audibly over Sam's frantic yells. "Probably lose enough to take this enormous cock."

Dean tried to pull himself up, to reach down the table and unstrap his feet, but it jostled the _things_ inside him, making unwanted pleasure shoot through him, and he fell back with a whimper. There was no way he could fight like this.

"You'd be doing him a favor, really." Crowley's other hand had found its way between Sam's legs, one finger worming skillfully into him. Behind them, Dean once again pushed himself up, slowly, cringing at the feel of those _things_ shifting inside him. If he could just get them out…

"You're so close, Sam." Crowley's voice was gentle, reasonable. "You'd barely have to thrust before you came. I wouldn't put those nasty beads back into him; don't you think he'd like that? What do you say, Sam? Wanna fuck your brother?"

Sam could barely think. Every muscle in his body was tied up with pushing back against the impossible sensations Crowley was forcing through him, a constant mantra of "don't tell him anything" the only thought in his head. Crowley held his gaze for four, maybe five seconds, before slowly removing his hands.

"I have to go now, Sam," he murmured. "Your brother's trying to unstuff himself."

Dean froze on the table, one hand between his legs, tugging on the metal loop at the end of the chain. The vibrating plug lay on the table next to him; it hadn't been hard to take out, but the chain was another matter. Dean had been doing his best to relax and keep his muscles loose so he could ease the round, smooth ball out of his body, but Crowley's voice made him tense up again.

Crowley shook his head, sighing in disappointment. "Very naughty of you, Dean."

Dean swallowed, shaking slightly. He couldn't exactly yank all the beads out of himself before Crowley could reach him. He tensed when Crowley walked over to him.

"Now," the demon purred, tickling his fingers slowly up Dean's leg and making him cringe. "What would be a good punishment for such a naughty boy...?" Crowley licked his lips and reached between Dean's legs, giving his ass a squeeze. "I'm thinking we go traditional, something like forty lashes across this nice plump arse. No need to take the beads out for that - "

The creak of an opening door interrupted Crowley's speech. He heaved a deep, displeased sigh before snapping, "This had better be good."

"Um, your majesty?" The voice was nervous, and came from somewhere outside Sam's field of vision. "It's, uh - "

"Spit it out, you're interrupting a fair bit of fun."

"Angels, Mr. Crowley."

Crowley's jaw clenched and he flexed his hand a few times. "Bloody. Fucking. Angels." He fixed a smile on his face and gave Dean's cheek a light slap. "Well. Why don't you boys simmer for a while? Daddy has work to do."

Dean didn't seem like he dared to breathe. He grunted when Crowley put a firm hand on his chest and pushed him down against the table, grabbing one of his arms and strapping it back in.

"Can't have you misbehaving again, can we?"

Dean groaned in frustration as his other hand was strapped down. Crowley reached between his legs to pick up the vibrating plug and push it back inside him, making Dean shout frantically.

"I'll be back, boys," Crowley assured them, looking the two Winchesters over where they lay, naked and trembling and rock hard, strapped down on his tables. "Try not to have too much fun without me."

And then he was walking away and Sam had to bite his tongue to not beg for him to come back.

The door had barely shut behind Crowley's retreating back when there was a flutter. A soft, light flutter, as of wings that weren't quite tangible. A distressingly _familiar_ flutter. Sam could tell Dean recognized it too, because he rolled his head back against the table and mouthed the words _shoot me_.

The familiar flutter was soon followed by a familiar, gravely voice.

"Sam, Dean, I'm here to - oh. Um."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as if that would make him invisible, still trembling at the buzz of the vibrator. His voice was more gasp than words when he managed, "L-little help here, Cas?"

Sam forced himself to crane his head to the side and look at Castiel. The angel was staring at the two of them with a beet-red face, his blue eyes wide, his hands fidgeting awkwardly by his sides.

"_Cas_!" Dean all but snarled, twisting at his bindings with a whimper. "C-come on! Untie Sam!"

Castiel seemed to snap out of his daze, stepping cautiously over to Sam and hovering over his naked body uncertainly. Sam groaned and bucked, his cock aching so badly he couldn't stand it -

"Um. What... what should I do?"

"T-t-take the r-ring off!" Sam gasped, desperate, begging. He whined, trying to grind his hips up against something, anything -

Castiel's fingertips touched the base of his dick, soft and light, and Sam almost cried it felt so good. Then the tight ring was being tugged up, squeezing his shaft, slick with come from his first orgasm, vibrating all the way up the length, and Sam's head spun and his powerful body tensed and then the ring slipped off -

Sam shouted as he came in a hot, wet mess all over his stomach and Castiel's hands, spurt after spurt, great spasms of pleasure being ripped from his body. He collapsed back against the table, gasping, staring up with hazy eyes at a thoroughly stunned and confused Castiel.

"Did... did I do it wrong?" Castiel asked uncertainly.

Sam shook his head, out of breath. "No... no... jus'... jus' untie me, Cas, you're good... "

Castiel wiped his hands off on his coat and hastily unstrapped Sam from the table. Sam groaned as he sat up, rubbing the ache from his wrists. As soon as his ankles were free, Castiel darted over to Dean's table.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously, leaning over Dean.

Dean clenched his teeth. "Do I _look _okay?"

"No, you do not," Castiel replied promptly, slightly short of breath, his eyes still wide and nervous.

Sam slid his legs off the table and gasped when they tried to support his weight. His knees felt like jelly.

"C-Cas," he stammered, "you gotta untie him - "

Castiel quickly worked on the straps for Dean's wrists, and as soon as they were gone Dean's hand shot between his legs and he pulled out the vibrating plug, tossing it across the room. Dean reached between his legs as Castiel started undoing his ankles, grabbing the metal ring and trying to pull, cursing Crowley under his breath. He whimpered at the pressure against his hole, at the movement of the beads inside him...

"Fuck fuck fuck I can't get them out... " He whimpered, shaking. "Fuck - "

Castiel took Dean's hand and pulled it away. Dean was so exhausted and overstimulated he didn't even protest, lying back against the table. Castiel placed a hand gently on his stomach, eyebrows pursing in concentration for a moment.

"You won't be able to do it yourself," he announced. "You need help." Castiel grabbed Dean's legs and Dean yelped when he was yanked down the table so his ass rested on the edge of it, his legs held back against his chest by Castiel. "Sam, come here. I need you to hold up his legs."

"Wh-what?" Dean panted, eyes wide.

Sam grunted and managed to stagger over, holding the table for support. He took a deep breath and grabbed Dean's legs, one strong hand under each knee, keeping his brother's ass exposed.

Dean squirmed, hard cock bumping against his stomach. "W-wait, that's - f-fuck - "

"Try to relax, Dean," Castiel advised, looping two fingers through the metal ring and starting to pull.

Dean hissed, groaning as the biggest bead started to stretch him. He cried out, grabbing at the table as the widest part forced his hole open.

"Hey, Dean... " Sam gave Dean's legs a squeeze that he hoped was comforting. "Just think about Crowley's head on a pike, yeah?"

"G-gonna f-f-fucking _kill _him!" Dean gasped, shaking as the first bead slipped out of his body. He moaned, breathing hard, whining when the next one started to stretch him. His cock throbbed, and it took all of his self-control not to wrap his hand around it and give it just a few, quick jerks, that's all it would take -

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck... "

Once the next bead was out, they started to go easier. Dean panted against the table, cock leaking against his stomach. Each bead made a wet popping noise as it slipped out, and before the chain was halfway out Dean felt like his face was on fire. He tried to close his legs but Sam held them open, giving both him and Castiel an unobstructed view of his rigid cock and his slick, loose ass, those heavy black balls slipping out of it. Castiel sped up the farther along they got, pulling the beads out quickly, a steady _bump bump bump _against Dean's prostate -

Dean shouted something unintelligible even to him as he came violently, a few spurts hitting him in the face as his cock pulsed. The last few beads finally slid out and Dean went limp against the table, breathing hard, staring at the spinning ceiling, his body thrumming with pleasure.

" ... There's semen everywhere. _Again,_" Castiel remarked, sounding overwhelmed.

Sam sighed and lowered Dean's legs. "It's fine, Cas, you did fine... "

"This wasn't a problem I had before today."

"Y-yeah, let's agree to never... never have this kind of problem again," Dean wheezed, trying to sit upright and almost falling off the table before Sam and Castiel both steadied him. "Let's... let's get the fuck out of here."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Sooner I can forget this ever happened, the better."

Castiel frowned. "No."

Dean stared up at him, swaying slightly. " ... What?"

"I'm extremely confused and somewhat intrigued," Castiel snapped, giving both of the boys a serious look. "And as soon as we're safe, you're going to explain all of this to me. _All _of it."

Dean gulped. Sam stammered, "U-uh, C-Cas, I d-don't think - "

There was a flutter, and all three of them were gone.


End file.
